


云太S魂觉醒之路

by butterbird909



Category: Na - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbird909/pseuds/butterbird909





	云太S魂觉醒之路

Repo三部曲之S魂觉醒之路

——我发现我不仅觉醒了，而且我真的很变态。

* * *

  
一、觉醒之滑铁卢

相信这段故事大家已经耳熟能详了。诞生的著名金句包括“脑花你教她挥一下” “这样你就看不见我我也看不见你了”

说真的，发生以上滑铁卢事件之前，我一直以为自己会是一个冷静自持、杀伐果断、气场两米八的主。谁能想到一紧张的我就瞬间变为话唠小白。

揭过。

这一天唯一比较拿的出手的点应该就是抱着看鞭子的心情看到了三筒消毒湿巾。诺暗弱弱地给我解释这是清洁工具的用的。

我拎起一罐，“好，那你拿着吧，去把你等下要挨的擦一擦。”

诺暗后来有反应说这一段还蛮主，但我其实当时的想法就是，不管是鞭子还是湿巾，今天都要尽到它的义务。【严肃脸

二、觉醒之独立成长Dim Play

其实这本来是个愉快的逛街日。

可是逛街逛晚了就说来我家吃点东西；吃完有点晚了，就说要不然今晚别回去了；既然都不回去了，那不然我们搞点什么吧……

于是给暗暗找了睡衣，她准备的时候我就开始搜刮家里的工具。

说真的，之前唯一拿的出手的就是那对镇纸[暗暗插嘴：其实镇纸没她后面找出来的那几个疼]，已经贡献给组织。我抓耳挠腮上蹿下跳找出了擀面杖一支，闲置菜铲一个，然后福至心灵走到小桌前看到了三根逗猫棒……后来光荣成为了逗“诺”棒，暂且压下再提。

关灯！

开始前第一件事，关灯，关灯，关灯。只留一盏阴暗小灯，猫关在门外。

来！

等下，我家好像有高脚椅。

我又福至心灵地翻出来高脚椅摆在房间中央，高度非常合适。诺暗趴上去，肉乎乎的屁股就刚好凑到你手前，不挥真的说不过去。

于是依次尝试了擀面杖，菜铲和逗猫棒。诺暗反应从重到轻分别是逗猫棒，菜铲，和擀面杖。我其实最喜欢菜铲的感觉，但是太响了！

众所周知我很怂很怕邻居听见，所以最后只用逗猫棒。

说真的一直一个姿势蛮无聊的。我一直想尝试让诺暗趴青蛙被揍，于是叫她简单做了点热身。（事后还被吐槽从没在实践时做过运动）

没想到摆好趴青蛙这个姿势还蛮挑战的竟然：暗暗大概不太清楚姿势，我也没有说得特别明白，摆来摆去她还是撅的好高（可爱

挥了几下问她胯疼吗，她说没感觉…

我…只好坐到她身后，脚垫着她膝盖往外撑，她说有点疼了，我才又打。但我其实有点怕她胯会不舒服，很快就结束了。[暗暗危险发言：不舒服才好]

啊还是无聊，不带感。

可是我家有沙发，那套带ottoman的单人沙发。来吧暗暗。

第一个姿势是跪着伏在椅背上，经典姿势。不得不说，暗暗不算是胖的妹子，但屁股真的蛮有肉的，形状也不错。[暗暗委屈：我真的不胖啊，屁股它只是翘，修辞问题修辞问题]我帮她调整了下姿势，精髓就是大腿和小腿的夹角一定不能低于90度，大腿垂直凳面最好，腰一定要拗下去。

啊～～美！

于是我就很开心的开始挥了。因为暗暗真的没什么痛觉，所以我基本招呼在大腿上，她会轻微的瑟缩（我怀疑是做给我看的，委屈脸

然后不能容忍的事情就是姿势会走形！屁股会往后坐，腰会拱起来。

NoNoNo不可以，我就用棒子点点她的腰，她蛮乖地就会回去一点。其实蛮喜欢这种用手势沟通的感觉，看她乖乖回去就很开心。

后来我尝试挥重一点，姿势就一直会跑。我就…把擀面杖放在弯弯的腰上了，弧线真的很美！有帮她拍一张留作纪念。

TBD…


End file.
